Mervellya The Many Faces of Evil
by TetiSherii
Summary: 'Awakening of The Last Vordiak': P3. Following R&R, the first adventure proceeds as the Nomad crew is in his way searching for the sole cure against the irreversible curse that attacked their precious sorceress, trying hard to prevent her deadly fate. Reaching an unfamiliar realm, the realization hits them with full force: Time isn't their only real enemy! THE FIRST CLASH! (S3, E3)
1. Prologue

_Hello folks :)_

_Merry Christmas everyone, and I wish you all a happy new year in advance :)_

_Here we are back, to the first adventure in our series, with a new part: '**Mervellya.. The Many Faces of Evil: The First Clash'** following **'Reunions &amp; Revelations'**. I hope it'll meet your expectations._

* * *

_**Mervellya.. The Many Faces of Evil**_

_**The First Clash**_

**Prologue**

"Everyone, hold on!"

The captain voice fought to reach his crew when suddenly a crushing wave of a fierce wind blew on the ship and almost inverted it; while the crew tried their best on holding -for their dear lives- on their poise -that was slipping away from them- via anything their hands could reach.

A couple of days ago, the Nomad started its sailing to the uncharted waters and an obscure course; only following the little that was provided by the trio-bracelets. They were told by Caipra that the land they were aiming for had been given the name '**_Mervellya_**' by some ancient wizards, for what it carried from supernatural power with both its dark and good sides. Though, that name wasn't original and the land actually remained anonymous since they heard of it.

The rainbow bracelets helped the crew nonetheless, with only Sinbad's radiating and leading them. And after a long two days of a surprisingly calm sailing, they eventually felt it... a change in the air around them... they could smell the alteration in their surrounding ambience!

It was almost tangible!

True to the word, not a few moments afterwards that they started to notice the fickleness of the weather as the horizon turned into charred darkness in a swift progress.

Now that their suspicion got confirmed, their senses were highly alerted. Goosebumps, hasty heartbeats and hitched breaths weren't anything to ignore.

Storm was ahead! Not the tiniest doubt of it.

But, when lastly their sights could accommodate the darkness, they were welcomed by scene they were sure nobody witnessed it and could make it out alive. Their freezing was interrupted by their deep gasps as they stared at the monstrous swirl of the untamed wind that engulfed the horizon!

It was devouring everything in sight! And Nomad would be no exception!

Sooner or later, it would reach them. As the harsh realization stroke them with full force, everyone jumped into life, racing for their urgent duties without any word exchange; fueling by the innate desire to survive.

And that was exactly what lead them into the first mentioned situation.

Sinbad –trying his best ever through all his sailing years experiences to get his crew out ALIVE from such anomalous storm- was shouting his orders out loud in attempt to encourage and guide his crew to withstand with their powers; all the while he was holding the tiller for his dear life and steading it with the best strength he could bestow.

With the crushing blast, no one could keep his eyes open in face of such fierceness; and some of the crew were almost taken by the angry wind hadn't they anchored themselves to the ship body by only their hands and arms.

Ears deafened and minds blanked, they only felt the huge pressure exerted on them that was nearly smashing them with extreme velocity.

Then, all of a sudden a complete void serenity overshadowed in a split of second, full calmness that was accompanied by what seemed to be a breakthrough as they sensed their passage through something that felt like.. gelatinous barrier!

It felt like pushing through a creamy butter curtains!

Then absolute silence dominated their surroundings, just absolute nothingness.

They stayed like that without daring opening their eyes for few seconds that they thought hours! A scaring thought invaded their minds simultaneously: were they dead, then? Was that how death felt like?

The answer hit them in no seconds later in the form of a concealed explosion sound giving birth to slightly big shaking wave spread centrally.

And then everything was over, just like that.

These last sensations pushed them to eventually open their eyes spurred by the new coming phonemes and their gazes lied on the calming water sheets spread around them just tickling the Nomad slightly as usual, as if nothing ever happened.

The tweets of the sea gulls fill the atmosphere nicely, and the breeze was smoothing their faces gently.

None of them moved at first, still not recovered from the shock of what they have been through and that they were still alive, not believing it really was over. They still frozen in their spots in funny positions of holding firmly to anything their hands had reached until Sinbad was the first to recover slowly.

He gulped and blinked twice then restored his posture. This slight movement seemed to awake the others out of their stupor, they quickly regained their postures and balance as well yet with caution.

Some of them murmured with faint words incomprehensibly even to themselves as they were taking in the surroundings suspiciously and obviously not relieved by this calmness.

Something was out there in the depth of this silent and gentle atmosphere causing them uneasiness, though nothing was out of nature.

It was then when their ears caught soft giggles and gentle splashing of water coming from ... everywhere!

Firouz hurried to his magnescope while heading to the bow of the ship followed by Sinbad who gave the tiller to Said. After mere seconds the scientist gasped in disbelief and astonishment as he adjusted his instrument and looked over and over, mouth opened.

Sinbad rolled his eyes with slight annoyance, this adventure was dragging him out of edge and his friend wasn't helping by his speechless wondering. He grasped the tube lenses from his friend and gazed through it in the same direction Firouz was looking, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming!

"What's out there?" Doubar's voice came from the other side of the boat as he headed to them, bringing the captain quickly out of his muse only to find the crew was gathered by then around them.

"Trouble? Was that a lunker?" the Ronin exclaimed. Sinbad turned his gaze to him questioning. "You don't need that thing to see them, they are coming closer" Tetsu explained as he pointed to the sea where the others were looking then.

The captain returned his gaze fluently to this direction to locate the large caudal fin emerged from the water and returned back to it splashing soundly water everywhere.

Actually, there were few others as well but in spite of their great size, it wasn't that fact that astonished him and Firouz. They saw further.

"Now what? A whale? We're facing a fishy monster?" the first mate tone showed his discomfort as his face turned pale and grimaced.

"N.. no it's.. it isn't like that!" answered hesitating Firouz who obviously wasn't recovered yet from his wonder.

"They are not whales, but I'm not sure if they aren't monsters." Sinbad caught the conversation sternly as he frowned at the gradual rise in the fins number.

"What exactly are they? Just spill it out already!" was the furious reply from an inpatient Doubar, before the answer hit him from behind as the sage voice of Caipra reached all of them in determination: "Mermaids."

Everyone turned to her in speaking surprise and disbelief as the old woman finally reached the rails. She was in Maeve's cabin during the last events keeping her safe during the transition they just made.

"W.. what?!"

"So it's real, I'm not dreaming! They are real! I thought they were a myth."

"They have never been a myth Firouz. They're one of the magical creatures in this world."

Clearing his throat gently, Sinbad focusing his attention to Caipra while keeping his eyes side on the creatures in the sea not so far from the ship, "Either they're real or myth, I believe they have a dark reputation. I'm not sure if we can be safe while being within their reach. Right?"

"They are evil." Were the first words by which Bryn decided to took part in the conversation, eventually. It was a status rather than suggestion. She was sure they are dark creatures somehow but had no clue about further details or what was their danger exactly.

But her words were enough to ensure Sinbad's uneasiness and the frown on her friends faces.

"This is quite true." If there was any hope against the brunette fellow, now was completely dammed by the firm confirmation coming from the old sorceress. "You can never-ever- trust a mermaid."

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**A/n:** Yeah... Mermaids!

However there is a WARNING here: Not every character introduced in the plot should have a deep role, including the mermaids which only make an appearance in the first couple of chapters but aren't involved deeper in the main events of the plot line. However, they may play some essential role in a future fiction. :) ;)

-There is a missing part in-between 'R&amp;R' and 'Mervellya, the First Clash', which is the 'NOMAD' part. But as it doesn't contain many events, just describe the crew emotions during the couple of days they spent in the open sea.I didn't find a reason to hold Mervellya till I finish NOMAD... that's why I posted Mervellya first. NOMAD, however is closely related to another romantic fiction I still didn't start it yet.

-Most of this part chapters are already written, I planned to update regularly. Bad news is I'm terribly busy these days/months so the update will be very difficult even though many chapters are written. And I still have few troubles with the next chapter as well, still not completed it. So, who's interested just be patient with me. :)

TS


	2. Ch 2 The Trickster

_Whoa... guys, long time no see :)_

_Yeah, yeah I'm still alive, which is surprising enough ;)_

_Here is the second chapter of Mervellya, and I hope it will make it up for you :)_

* * *

**~_The Trickster_~**

_Ch. 2_

The tweets of the seagulls echoed gently around, altogether with the tender saline breeze, adorning sweetly the scenery that was unfolded before the worried crew.

After the declaration of Caipra, the Nomad crew tensed in alert as they kept watching helplessly yet cautiously enough the approaching of the mermaids' clan.

There were many of them really! At least, they were more than what to be expected.

Charming was definitely how they look, with their adorable smiles and the angelic features that were obviously contradicted with the mischievous twinkles in their large eyes. They were moving gingerly closer to the ship, where the crew just kept staring back at them, not really knowing what they should expect or what's the extent of the danger they might be facing in the coming moments.

Sinbad, however, noticed Caipra's calm demeanor and poised himself a little. He made a mental note to ask her later about their tale for the sake of his irritating curiosity, but forced it in the back of his mind for they didn't have time now for such details.

He turns his gaze in between the little crowd of finned ladies, until he found his target. She caught his gaze instantly when he felt her reeking with arrogance, confidence and seigniory.

She made it even easier for him and the others when she swam closer while the other mermaids stayed close behind her, keeping a good distance from her.

She was their seignior! The Queen of the Mermaids!

Her beauty was breathtaking! And that was not surprising; the beauty was a part of her nature… the mermaid's nature. Long blond hair floated on the water surface like a golden silky sheet, surrounding her for a relative extend making her look like a yellow orchid. Her pearly skin and delicate face were fairly boosted with her dark long eyelashes.

But, her large doe eyes were the most attracting feature of hers; with a gaze that reflected the incompatibility between the innocence coming from their mixed shade of light green and blue specks, and the malice radiating from the deep woody pupil.

True to the word, a real trickster she was!

It only needed a blind man to not figure that out, but again it's obvious she used her magic on her preys to drag them into her charm trap. Sinbad could already feel the pull towards her but he also felt his consciousness supporting him with enough resistance. And he was relieved to see he wasn't the only one among the crew who didn't give in her charms, probably fueled with their caution.

Sinbad watched in wariness as she was approaching; but something caught his attention in the scenery before him. He switched his gaze to the background behind the mermaids' crowd realizing he and the crew never really had the time to discover their new surrounding, solely focusing on the magical creatures who rushed towards the ship.

His gaze instantly fell on a very near shore just in front of him; only the mermaids were the obstacle between Nomad and the new land. Although the land looked very quiet and out of any weirdness, something just didn't feel right about it. Somehow he couldn't feel relief at its sight.

Then, all of sudden a thought came to him. Sinbad looked to his bracelet and sure enough it was glimmering. A tiny gasp escaped him as he returned his gaze to the shore.

That's it! Mervellya!

They really reached it. And soon enough they'd get the egg and save Maeve!

His spirit was pulsed with hope suddenly. If they only could passed through the mermaids either by convincing or even fighting them –though it would be better be the first option- they would be able to get the cure. All he needed now was to focus on the deal in his hands… passing through them.

He returned his focus again to the finned queen who –by then- had reached close enough to be able to address them. Her eyes flickered between him and his bracelet and narrowed at the glimmer; but she quickly recovered as she smirked back at Sinbad as the dark green of mischief clouded her gaze.

"So…" She started elegantly "Here you are sailor, hanged in the middle of nowhere and totally under my mercy." she giggles.

Sinbad ignored her last words and replied reminding himself to be cautious with every word he'll say "I'm Sinbad and this is my crew…"

"I'm Tari." She cut him off arrogantly "The Queen of the Mermaids' clan, Witch of the Amore Sirens first generation, Great Priestess of the Northern Seas, and Guardian of Mervellya realm of the Vordiaks."

Sinbad raised a brow at the prideful rich introduction and her fast switch of mood as the light whisper –probably Firouz'- reached his ear "So, we found it, eventually!"

The captain then noticed her dimpled smile returning and the challenge in her gaze was clear as well.

"Well, it's a real pleasure to get a chance to meet you, your highness." His diplomatic reply earned him an almost shocked glare from her; it was obvious he wasn't affected by her charms. Strong soul, that one! She recovered again as quickly as a flash as he retreated "We didn't have any intention to trespass your territory without permission or bother you in any way. It's just… that we truly need to reach this realm, this land. We were desperate for it, so…"

"So you came here on purpose, you admit." Tari cut him off again as she glanced at him and the crew through her lashes. "Well, that's different. Other sailors just crossed the gate by coincidence when they were lost at the seas, well _mostly_. However, you know you're not allowed to get any further than this. Passing through my gate and into my territory only leaves you _under my mercy, sailor._" She repeated her threat again, relishing in their anxiety lacing faces. She smirked maliciously, "Now, tell me the truth. Are you afraid or excited?"

Sinbad ignored the hairs on the back of his neck standing up in alert as he forced a "Neither, should I?" praying that none of his friends loss control and their tension betrayed them. He prayed that none of them interfere just letting him take the lead then.

"Whoa... That's new. Well, yes. Actually I have to warn you then. You should submit to me if you value your life. They say we kill humans, specifically… _sailors_. What you would say at that?"

Sinbad noticed the venom lacing the word '_sailors_' and frowned "No need for the fear. As for the submission, there will not be a problem either. We come here meaning you no harm anyway. We're just simple visitors and you're the land-keeper; and here we're asking permission to let us pass to the shore. I find no reason why I shouldn't trust you."

She burst in hard sweet laughing that echoed in the horizon "You do? Oh… Oh you shouldn't"

"And why is that?" He asked carefully.

"No one should trust mermaids! **NO ONE**!" she burst suddenly, with anger flashed in her beautiful eyes and disappeared just as quick "However, I have to admit, you also look different from the other sailors who preceded you, pretty captain."

"Why thank you, I'm flattered." he raised his brows in mockery "May I ask what happened to them?"

"Surely they died" she winked

He frowned asking cautiously "What for?"

"Curiosity kills the cat." She giggles again "Are you afraid now?"

"No, as I don't need to repeat their mistakes."

"Ah, smart one! Then I'll tell you they seek the land out there as well." She pointed to the nearby shore "Or they were withdrawn by our charms for sure." She winked again. "But I have to admit it's been a long time that anyone reached our realm, but the rare idiots who came –on purpose or not- were either lost and need shelter or out of curiosity insist to explore it, thinking they would find a treasure or something made up of their stupid fantasies."

"And you are telling me all of this because…?"

"You do not really trust me, now do you? I can't blame you anyway." She smiled and winked again "Well, I can see your case is neither of them too."

"And what make you have such a thought? I'm just an ordinary sailor, just like any of them."

She shook her head lightly splashing water with her silky hair "No, you're not. I can see the real depth of the souls through the eyes. Your eyes are quite different, filled with hurt and pain, anxiety and impatience that you try hard to hide. But there are no traces of curiosity. Alike that one there for an example." she pointed at Firouz "His curiosity is plainly clear in the eyes but with concern and worry too. However, I can tell that the three of you look very different from anyone I have ever seen before…" Pointing to the rainbow bracelets owners, she went on "Aside from the pain, you share everything else. You have an unfamiliar mysterious bond!" She ponders "Weird!"

Sinbad looked to his crew, exchanging a gaze with Bryn and Tetsu. "If you say so." He turned his almost pleading gaze back to her. "Though, as much as I really enjoy our encounter and our little discussion here, we really need to go now. It's urgent and time is running out of our hands. So, now that I'm quite sure you know we intend no harm to you and your clan as you can clearly read the inside of our souls, can we reach the land now, please? "

"Hmm, not before passing the test first." She replied calmly. "You see, my mission here is to guard this realm portal, most specifically this exact land. So, no one should pass this area and reach it except who pass the test I create. Other than that they will face a deadly fate if they don't retreat." The other mermaids came closer and gathered around the ship showing what was lying behind her words.

"So what exactly is your test?" he replied quickly as his patience grew thin, really wanting to get over this encounter already.

"I'll provide you with four riddles and you should solve them all. Giving me the four right answers is your passport to the shore." Tari smirked again in arrogance.

Sinbad exchanged few glances with his friends before Firouz asked her "And if we slipped out one, do we get another try?"

"No, sailor. I do not believe in second chances."

Sinbad sighed "Then, let's not waste any more time. Shoot."

"First riddle: _**'It's like the water for a life, what erects your soul, what irrigates your spirit. The essential seed of the man-kind's creation; the sole support to their survival. If you deprive yourself from its gift, your blood becomes meaningless. It's vanishing pushes your life to fade away.'**_ "

The crew frowned as they exchanged their gazes. Firouz looked at the floor in deep concentration as Caipra raised a brow glancing to Sinbad. The latter, however, blinked twice before stating it "_Faith_. It's the faith."

"Yes, Sinbad. Of course it's! Brilliant!" Firouz exclaimed excitedly.

"The second one: _**'True symbol of prosperity, it's the first element which always shows pure loyalty to the man-kind; that always gives generously without taking anything back, that offers its blossom with no returns to be expected. But turning your cold shoulder to it only hurts it badly, and its gloom would be your fatal sufferance.'**_ "

"The Earth." Tetsu shot back without hesitation. "_Mother Earth_, that is."

If the crew was surprised, no one showed it as only Firouz showed his approval "Again, score, Tetsu."

"The third." Tari responded blankly "_**'Coming in &amp; going away, rising up &amp; dying down; its swings of moods make it hard to be considered as trustworthy. You can not limit it within your expectations, yet, on it you rely your integrity and your course of life. Symbolizing the most precious value you seek for. As your life's guide, it's the only assurance key to your safety.'**_ "

Caipra caught Bryn's hesitant gaze and gave her a confident nod. The brunette tensed and caught her breath for merely a second as she replied quickly "It's _The Wind_ element of Mother Nature."

"It makes a lot of sense if we look deeper in the words." Exclaimed Firouz again as he pondered it but Tari didn't really give him enough time for it as she shot her last riddle.

"The last one: _**'The thing that ignites your spirit, burns your soul and never been quenched. Something that keeps you always ablaze without truly hurting you, haven't you be vigilant enough. You always wish to keep its flames within you but if your prudence cracks it'd char your essence into ash.'**_ "

Sinbad felt a tug in his heart, resisting a little gasp from escaping his throat he glanced at his bracelet and found it radiating brightly with stable red shimmers. He brought it up to his chest and touching it with his other hand "_Love!_" he stated softly and his eyes glazed a little.

Complete silence took over the presence for a couple of moments before the mermaid queen reacted. "Why exactly do you desperately want to go there? She narrowed her eyes trying to decipher the strong motive behind him.

"We have a soul who needs a rescue. We need to save her and we are running out of time. The only cure lies somewhere out there." Sinbad stated honestly, there was no time for playing around or trying to hide it.

She blankly stared at him for seconds. Then, she surprised the crew with an odd response when she slightly bent forward in their direction, raising her head and shutting her eyes in concentration with a deep frown. Then, she reopened them to look back at each one of them with a stare that pierced inside their souls.

"Sailor, you may pass safely." She decided after few moments of pondering "But I owe you no promises about keeping your safety once you stepped there." With that the other mermaids backed away from the ship to allow them the passage, in a strange easiness like they meant no threat seconds ago.

The whole crew sighed in relief as they let out a breath they weren't aware they kept holding. Before Sinbad started to give his orders to start heading to the island, her voice echoed sweetly in the air again "You should know in normal situation I wouldn't let you go, though."

Firouz exclaimed with a shock "Our answers are wrong! No way! That makes no sense!"

"No, they are right." She coldly responded.

"Now, is that true?" Tetsu replied "If the answers were wrong you allow the sailors to pass and reach the land, and if they gave you the right ones you don't…"

".. Allow them. Yes." She responded "What lies on these lands is a pure danger; I can not dare to say pure evil, though. A fatal fate is definitely waiting for who reaches it. If the sailors answered wrong mostly out of curiosity or other than that, they deserve it as they asked for it."

"You trick them! They believe they win when they actually lose and run directly to their death!" an annoyed Bryn voiced.

"Well, there is a reason why they say you can never trust a mermaid." she sternly said.

"But why… us?" Sinbad was confused at that.

"For one, I know you are here to save your friend. You didn't lie. As I said I can see through you. For two, I believe it's urgent, and you are risking their loss any minute. Three, I can see how you're pure inside and sincere in saving your friends -not only the injured one- even if that costs your life. Then, after all, you passed the test, and I choose to provide you what you seek for, instead of the traditional tactics. Especially that, above all of that, that way I wouldn't be breaking my part of the treaty with the Vordiaks." She gave him a meaningful and knowing gaze.

"Thank you." Sinbad said sincerely, realizing that she discovered a certain Vordiak was in fact his injured friend and was on board too.

"Oh, no. Don't! Because last but not least, that doesn't mean I didn't trick you too." She winked.

Sinbad smiled sadly, "I accept whatever fate is offering me. And it's enough for me that you didn't attack us and swell our burden by losing more time. I owe you in a way."

"Oh yeah you do. And that reminds me; have to tell you this, handsome sailor. We'll have another encounter sooner or later. And you will get from me a really fair treatment then, don't expect any softness from me next time. Trickery and cruelty are my nature."

"I'll remember it." Sinbad promised.

"Though I wish you good luck in what you'll confront right there, you should only remember I'm no friend of you. An enemy may be, but never a friend. Now go on your way, sailor, before I lose control on my nature."

**~.~.~**

* * *

**A/n: **So, yeah everyone this is my second OC in the series... _**Tari, the Mermaid queen!**_

I have to remind you, her role in this adventure or this series is limited to this chapter, but she'll make another appearance in a complete new adventure and story where she'll be one of the main characters along with the crew after Maeve wakes up.

**But,** if I poked your curiosity enough about her, and you want to know about her background story -why is a mermaid, what's a mermaid, why she hates sailors so much and tends to kill them and why she is the trickster being, the deal between her and the Vordiaks and all- then I'll be glad to provide a little side story about her for you. Only, it'll be posted probably on fictionpress as I find it more suitable seeing it doesn't contain any of the cannon characters!

Once I post it I'll provide you the link here for sure :) it won't be much, just a little prologue as an intro, and the main chapter as the actual story, then a sequel about her deal with the Vordiaks.

it's title will be "_**Never Trust a Mermaid"**_... well, obviously :)

******A quick note about the 4 riddles here -though I'm still insecure about them but that was the best I could achieve...

They are closely related to Tari's history, and that'll be revealed in her side story.

How ironic... I started this chapter and wrote half of it in May or June of 2013! during my last final exams, and long before even reaching the end of '_**R &amp; R**_'! And it was the same chapter that blocked me all the past months since I wrote most of '_**Mervellya**_' last September!

This being said, I get to add my good news :) the 3 next chapters are already written, and one more as well... so here we go, you guys will get a weekly update for at least a month from now, may be even more :) :) they just need few editing and revising that's all.

And who knows? may be there will be even more surprises in the coming days... ;)

*********** I WANT TO THANK SO MUCH MY LOVELY REVIEWERS &amp; FOLLOWERS. You guys are the best ever *HUGS* I apologize for my lack of response to the reviews for both '_**Mervellya**_' and '_**R &amp; R**_'! I really guys am having one tough time, but promise to reply ASAP :) Wanna hear from you :)


	3. Ch 3 First step: The Parting

_Happy Easter everyone :)_

_So, as I promised here is the next chapie :) _

_But don't blame me if it's shorter than the previous one... I just consider it's the best to cut it here :)_

_uhm, sorry for any mistake..._

* * *

**_~First Step, the Parting~_**

_Ch. 3_

As the crew pulled the boat on shore of the mysterious island, Sinbad couldn't help but reconsidered how much prudent was the decision he took.

Certainly, not the one about leaving Maeve on board during the crew's trip to search for the egg; as neither their mission was safe nor did her condition allow joining them anyway.

However, he couldn't control his anguish; specially when she was only left under Caipra's surveillance and the two younger sailors. The old sorceress had insisted –for some reason- that her new apprentice –who was recently introduced by the name Ymir- would join them; which deprived Maeve one of her two healers!

Sinbad glanced to the Nomad which was –by his orders- not so far from the shore. As expected, being ashore, he couldn't erase the uneasiness he was feeling since he first sighted this land!

Thus, refusing to search for a cliff for his ship to anchor seemed to be the right choice, being far from any danger that might be waiting on land and all.

Just instinct.

Doubar mumbled as he frowned, "Damn! Doesn't need magic to feel the evil! This place really gives me the creeps!"

"Yeah, it's like everything here is radiating darkness!" Firouz responded, narrowing his eyes as both he and a very tensed Rongar stared at the nearby forest.

Sinbad sighed as his friends spoke his mind.

He scanned the scenery in front of him, then voiced his decision, "Let's split up to scan this island in a lesser time as much as we can. The wider land we cover, the sooner we can save Maeve and the sooner we'll be relieved from this… creepiness."

Turning to his crew, he directed them "Bryn, Firouz and Doubar go east. Tetsu and Rongar, you guys take the middle. Ymir and I will take the west."

"Aye."

"Okay, Sinbad. Just be careful, my friend." Tetsu touched Sinbad's shoulder.

"Yeah, everyone should take good care of themselves. Dermott will be our way of anything happened to anyone of you don't waste any second, just inform us instantly so we can hurry to your help. Also, if you discover or suspect anything, just send the information right away."

"But aside of Bryn's ability to communicate with Dermott, how can the others call him?" asked Firouz.

"I can do it too, if he allowed me to it." replied Ymir calmly.

Eyes turned towards her with weird looks. "Great!" stated Sinbad slowly as he contemplated her words. Questioning further could wait a little, so he pushed his curiosity in the back of his mind for the moment. "Then, Dermott, you accompany Tetsu and Rongar because they are the only group who can't call for you." He pointed to his feathered fellow, "And please, let Ymir into your mind. Allow her to contact you."

The hawk responded with a squeak and Tetsu added "Okay then, let's go."

**~.~.~.~**

Doubar silently huffed his grumpiness for the third time this day.

It had been few hours since the crew departed from the shore; and in spite of this he couldn't tell what time could it be around then.

It seemed quite rough to definethe sun position as they walk deeper into the forest. And despite the many times that Firouz swore his campus wasn't broken, it didn't work at all with them! Thus, Doubar couldn't help but depend entirely on his instincts!

Adding to that, the growing feeling of uneasiness that filled his soul didn't really help his mood.

Something was very off with this place but he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. And he knew very well his two companions shared his feelings.

Bryn was very silent since they reached this land and her frowning deepened as they headed further in the wood.

He knew that she just didn't want to express her feelings openly so that it didn't worsen theirs! But the hell if he didn't know her better than that, sometimes even better than she actually did herself!

It wasn't a normal angst she was into this time.

While Firouz couldn't successfully hide his negative emotions either, despite his attempt. In fact, quietly the opposite he did.

He failed to wash off the tension his body was suffering, and the worry shadowed his voice over his usual cheerfulness. And he was unusually calmer than normal as his eyes scanned his surroundings in a high alarm.

Doubar sighed inwardly… they felt like preys!

They were sure an enemy resided in this place but they were even ignorant about its identity.

Moreover, the abnormally quietness surrounding them raised their alertness even more.

Suspiciously enough, they didn't run across any living creature since they started their search inside the forest.

Well, aside of the enormous twisted trees and the various plants, this land seemed deserted from the animal life.

The first mate came to a stop and looked to be hesitated for a second before turning to both his friends in defeat, "As much as I hate to admit it, but we need to take a break. My legs need a break!" he said.

"Well, it seemed to be hours since we entered this wood –even if we fail to deduce the time exactly-, so I can't blame you." replied the scientist.

"Then, let's rest for a few minutes before we continue." murmured Bryn calmly as she stared accusetly to the faked peacefulness of the surrounding.

"We need to find this egg soon to leave this hideous place quickly." complained Doubar "It irritates me that we didn't find anything."

"What bothers me more is the fact that we didn't at least find any sign, neither of the egg nor of the nature of the peril hidden around us." added Firouz. Bryn's frown deepened at his last comment but kept silent.

"Let's hope that any of the other two groups met a success during the past few hours." Doubar exclaimed.

"Sorry to blow out your hope, Doubar. But if that really happened they would have tried to tell us through Dermott. Right, Bryn? It didn't contact you since we departed? Or was there any news?"

The brunette pursed her lips absentmindedly "**HE** didn't, Firouz. So yeah, I guess you're right. They didn't discover anything, and then, hopefully none of them met a trouble either."

Firouz was taken back from her very defensive tone about Dermott, he didn't mean any insult regarding the little fellow. And moreover, he didn't think he made any.

This, definitely, picked out his curiosity, but the circumstances forbid any distraction; so he convinced himself temporarily that her overreaction is due to her being on the edge.

After all, the young witch - compared to Doubar and him -should be hypersensitive to the danger they are in. Obviously, it looked like whatever resided on this island and inside this forest was related to the magical department somehow.

That didn't escape Doubar either. The bigger mate noticed a slight change in Bryn during the past few days, however he couldn't deduce if it's purely a negative change.

But what he was almost sure of were the facts that she was under deep stress and that it's somehow related to Dermott.

He was sure that Sinbad knew about this issue as well, which lessened his worry about her. So, for now, he decided to divert the conversation as he restarted his walk "Do you really think that Ymir girl can contact Dermott as you do, Bryn? I mean, is she a sorceress too?"

"Well, if she can do it then for sure she is a sorceress. And I think she knows her powers better than any judgement." replied Bryn who was oblivious to her friends' thoughts.

"Yeah! When Caipra introduced her as a healer I thought she is an ordinary one... like a physical healer. But then, I discovered she is a magical one! At least, that's what she told me." said Firouz as he followed his friends, "Though, I really believe that she was using neither pure magic nor pure science! It was like a mixture of both of them, which confused me a lot. And moreover, the science she held is very strange to me... unfamiliar, I may say!"

"A magical healer?!" exclaimed Doubar.

"Can you imagine it?" a nervous terse chuckle escaped Firouz. "My mouth would never say it, hadn't it been for Maeve's condition. My logic would refuse to reason such a thing if I heard of it before this incident. Like... a 'magical medicine'! But, for God's sake, it exists!"

"I must admit that she did a great job the past few days as a healer, or what you call 'magical' healer, Firouz." added Bryn "This girl is naturally talented in this area which makes her closer to a witch rather than to a sorceress. Yet, although having this ability is quietly related to magic, it is still not a prove that she is any of them."

"Eh, what does it mean?" asked Firouz.

"It means that a witch is a talented person who possesses a natural power and knowledge mostly comes to her innately; but she relies on her talent and power rather than knowledge. While a sorceress is a well magically educated person, and has the power which may not be natural in some cases, and she relies on both of them equally. Thus, you can see she is neither, which explains why she is Caipra's apprentice. She needs a guide to find her power and a mentor for education. Till now she depends only on her raw talent which is very vague; and it's Caipra who uses her own power to pull and direct this talent giving it the shape of a power. It seems that she becomes an apprentice very recently so that she hadn't enough time to develop her own power independly."

"A raw talent here, I may say, means a vague unidentified and uncontrolled young power, right?" asked the scientist, earning a nod from Bryn. "Then, that's the reason why she adds her weird medicinal knowledge, to support her lack of a proper magical education."

"May be, who knows? Healing is a rather complicated department of sorcery. May be it's just her natural talent to make ordinary medicinal herbs gain magical healing powers. You never know!" replied the young witch "But what really puzzles me is how did she know about this talent of hers? Or rather, what directed her to the sorcery world!.. She didn't even reach the witch level, which would have explained if she felt an internal power growing and needed to control it! But a talent is like a seed that can grow into a specific power or not, either way people feel the power not the talent. So how did she knows she possesses such a talent?!"

"All of your babbling about that healing thing and you skipped the part of communicating with Dermott. She is without doubt belonging to the sorcery world then. Let's just hope she would meet no trouble doing it." stated Doubar.

Bryn stopped dead in her tracks suddenly frowning as she started to look around her in anxiety. Her companions, infected by her angst, mimicked her moves in both confusion and great alarm.

"What's it Bryn? What's wrong?" asked Firouz.

"Do you feel something?" whispered Doubar.

"It's approaching! I still can't recognize its identity exactly, but I can feel the danger approaching from us!"

"I still can't see anything moving yet!"

"What do you think it may be? What kind of monster it is?"

"Whatever, we should just be prepa..."

A strong horn, all of a sudden, startled them with its hideous and very loud sound. The sound seemed to come from every direction around them. What's worse was that it was really approaching!

"Don't tell me, now!" whispered a panicked Bryn "**_Natives!_**"

**~.~.~**

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks so much for the reviews :) you made my day, seriously. Before replying to them just want to tell you I'm working right now on the mermaid story, I'm very glad you like her character and wanna know about her :) I'll try to finish two chapters of the three and post them before the next update of '_**Mervellya**_', and provide you the link then.

******Also, you probably noticed the change in Bryn's behavior.. right? Well it had to be done like that, sorry. The thing is something happened during the journey to Mervellya as it's hinted here, and that, my friends should be my other fiction about Bryn's past. As it should be timed like that, even if it still not posted, it can't go unnoticed here. It would be inconvenient! So, admitting I can't start posting it right now you guys gotta make a pass for it for now! Sorry. But promise I'll try hard to work on it just after finishing '**_Mervellya_**', simultaneously with the next part of the adventure.

******And more info revealed about the Stranger... now known as Ymir. this current adventure will reveal more too, most of her secret, so don't be mad or bored if I talked about her a lot in this part... I am just revealing her identity as an important OC for the plot.

******Some of the readers asked for a special chapter in '_**R&amp;R**_'... can't blame them being mad of me due to my delay or to my blindness for the lack of 'reunion' moment between Sinbad &amp; Maeve!

I'm just telling you I didn't forget about it either, and will try my best to write it as soon as possible. But I have to warn you dear fans, that would be focused mainly on Sinbad only as obviously Maeve is unconscious.

Replies:

** nonni88:** Thanks so much for your review and that you still reading my fiction :) I'm very grateful and happy to see you're still interested in it. I'm very sorry for my delays, but I had a terrible time of premaster exams and work,overloads of stress and couldn't find a moment to breath. Thanks for your patience :)

Glad to see you're interested in my OCs, I'll make sure to inform you about the link for the mermaid story once it's posted. :) for the Vordiaks though, more will be revealed within Bryn's story.

Thanks for your time and lovely words. :)

** TiaKisu:** Thanks my dear friend for your review :) it made me really happy.

Actually, the storm is the portal for the new realm, you can't reach Mervellya without going through that -specifically that- storm. While the mermaids... well as it's revealed in chapter 2 they're the guardians of Mervellya, that's why they are just at the other side of the portal.

About their origin, story and if they are evil or good, my version of them will be posted as fiction and that'd be revealed. but I gotta admit, although I have always loved Arielle I can't help myself from admiring the idea of them being evil. and that was since I was kid... one of the posters made for AoS series was a mermaid and the crew in front of her looking at her cautiously, specially Sinbad who was admiring her but still worry of her as if her beauty didn't trick him and Maeve who was 100% not buying her trick and didn't trust her for once and also was jealous of her seeing Sinbad reaction. As a kid I always wondered what could be this adventure all about, and if there was actually an episode about it in the series that I missed. Now that I know there is no such thing, thought why not make one? obviously the mermaid in the poster was either evil or untrustworthy... that poster just inspired me, and since then I liked the idea of this creature being not trustworthy or even a baddie :)

Don't worry about Maeve, now... if I were you I would rather worry about the crew :P

** Misha:** thanks so much for your time and your reviews. I really appreciate them and very happy I could catch your interest :)

** MJMH:** thanks for your review too, actually Score! yup this storm is the portal to the realm. you guessed right.

Glad you like that quote :) in fact, it'd be the title for the mermaid story :)


	4. Ch 4 The Sign

_Hey everyone, here is the update as promised. I'm a little bit late but this has a reason that'll be mentioned in the bottom note._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**~The Sign~**

**Ch. 4**

Sinbad pushed his fingers through his hair before wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He sighed; it'd been like a few hours since he headed with Ymir to the west of the wood. Yet, no news from the others had reached him, nor had he found anything related to the egg! Not a single sign!

Now, his stress was doubled!

With his worry over searching this egg and find it as soon as possible, came his concern about his crew's safety. He just hoped they were fine!

Though it was earlier to fully depend on, he trusted Ymir's –said- ability to contact Dermott so he could either be reassured they were safe and sound or act quickly if they met a trouble.

Now that they departed, he only hoped they wouldn't need any help.

But hearing nothing from Dermott wasn't quite relieving either, as it meant no one had discovered anything related to their goal as well. This been said, his inquietude about the time they would need to find the egg was back with full force.

There was no doubt that this egg was somewhere on this land. But then, obviously his real enemy became the factor of the time.

Maeve's condition had seriously worsened, he noticed, before leaving the Nomad to this trip. And, few hours had passed since he started his search without any result, neither from his side nor from any of his crew's.

That was really not a good sign.

With the bad feeling that this place kept emitting into him, his mind drifted to the despair he felt before coming ashore! The despair that came from his failure to remember any important details from his nightmare!

Despite Bryn's help, he couldn't get back but few random memories like the affirmation that the bracelets' power could be their guide, and how does it work –well, at least that's how they reached the realm anyway-, some blurred images of a forest, a river, flowers… but they all are fuzzy and incoherent!

And again, the only thing he remembered -even before Bryn's help- was the feeling that he met a deadly end at every nightmare's end, which he didn't confide to anyone.

And that was the real reason why he decided to go on with Bryn in her little adventure couple of days ago. Despite the little bit of time they both had to try and figure out the vision's details, he didn't hesitate to help her back then, even if that could possibly wait after Maeve's rescue.******

He was afraid this feeling became true and his life would end during this adventure without helping Bryn. He couldn't just bear the thought of leaving her without any help like this. He knew she needed him by her side and he wouldn't deny his desire to let her lost soul to eventually settle down with her memories back.

And fortunately, the yield was such a relief among the whole critical situation they were in. At least, there was something positive achieved during his 'probably' last adventure!

But, it's not the last achievement!

No, Maeve's life would be saved no matter what. He would bring her the cure even if it truly cost him his life. And his crew would return sound and safe as well.

That being mentioned, he wondered what were they doing by this moment? And, if they were out of trouble?

Another hour passed by then and still, no progress! Neither his bracelet was of any help right then!

Damn!

He fidgeted absentmindedly with his bracelet… His head was about to explode!

He shook it slightly, thinking it would be better if he created some distraction from all his struggling worries. Thus, he turned to his new companion "It had been few hours, eh?"

Ymir side-glanced at him calmly "Yeah. I would say it's about three or four hours."

"Eh! I wouldn't even ask how you can be that precise!"

"Call it instinct, would you?" she replied quietly "Something to be known about me would be –definitely- the sharp instinct."

Sinbad got a tiny smile at this. "Well, that should serve you well. And, it will be needed for sure." He paused a little before started again, "By the way, I never have the chance to thank you properly, for helping Maeve." He looked at her "Thank you, for all your efforts before, and for risking your life now."

She turned to him and stared for a moment. All his features pronounced genuineness. She side-smiled as she turned back to her path, "Don't mention it. And, don't worry. We will succeed in our mission. She will be saved."

Her confidence and calmness raised up his hope a little, and calmed him down in some way. "You know, you never said if you met Maeve before. Or, was it the first encounter when she was brought unconscious out of the realm?"

"You really want to kill the time, don't you?"

"You have no idea how I would like to kill it right away… _literally._" He slightly frowned, then eased up as he checked his surrounding carefully, "You really aren't the talkative type, are you?"

"Bingo!" she chuckled lightly, "But, let's see, it wouldn't hurt if I spilled out something or two." Her teasing earned another weak smile from him. "I had met her before the incident for a while. And let me just say at first we didn't get along with each other… '_perfectly_'! The first encounter didn't really go well, and the first impression was quite bad on both sides!"

Sinbad's grin widened at this, "I guess, you are not alone in this. First impression with Maeve is always '_that_' bad… it ends up with a dispute, or rather a quarrel."

"It ended up with an actual fight, and we both got injured too. But, nothing was serious though."

"Oh! That bad?! Well, I consider myself lucky then." He chuckled lightly.

"Well, she can't be blamed. She had every right to do so, thinking I was an intruder and all… I wasn't that friendly either!" Ymir stated as she sniffed the air, to which Sinbad looked oddly and was about to ask her about that weird behavior when something that she said clicked in his mind instead.

"Wait a second… did you just say that you met her a while before the incident?" She nodded in response. "Then… it was _inside_ the realm! You reached the realm where she and Dimdim were imprisoned, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, or how do you think Maeve could get out from it without the spell she was working on with Caipra and Dimdim?" She replied calmly.

Sinbad stopped for a moment, staring at her, "You were the one who got her out of there! But how did you do it? And why you didn't do it earlier? Why didn't you release Dimdim as well? Why were they in need of a spell if you are able to help them out of it?"

"Whoa… calm down a little, Captain! It's never that easy." Ymir replied. "First of all, I met them recently, and then, I'm not allowed to be able to help Dimdim out, unfortunately. It's only Maeve whom I can help. Yet, again the process of helping her out is risking my life seriously; that's why she refused to try it, even for once. She was determined to depend on herself, her own powers believing that it doesn't worth to risk other people's lives. She was so determined that I lost every discussion we had together about the matter. So there was no other option left but that spell. And to tell you the truth, it was really going to work. Everyone did great job at it… It was great magic but the attack blocked their way by her injury."

Sinbad felt the lump in his throat as he took in slowly what she just told him. He started walking again in silence for a few seconds then she heard him asking "How could you do it anyway? And why was it only Maeve whom you can help?"

"You mean entering that realm, right? Well, you have to believe me when I tell you 'no idea'! According to Caipra, it seems that I have the ability to pass through realms! She said that it was one of my 'gifts'. But I'm still unaware of how exactly this specific gift works. You can say that that time I first entered that realm was just a coincidence! As for helping Maeve only… _well it's a bit complicated!._."

He sighed as he mingled it in his mind, "In any case, it doesn't matter how or why right now. I'd really like to mention my appreciation again for helping in saving her life, even if it risked yours."

"Although, I would like to help anyone in her case, but believe me or not, Captain, Maeve's life is really precious to me as my own. Thus, there is no need to thank me for it."

They continued walking while inspecting the area around them in silence for moments before Sinbad started again, "So, you're a witch after all."

She thought about it for a second. It wasn't a question but he stated a fact. "I'm still not sure of it myself. But I'm working my way in that path that called 'magic'. Caipra discovered some gifts I possessed and she believed if I can learn it properly, at least in my 'specialties' I can be then considered as a magician."

"Interesting. And some gifts you have!" He started to memorize them as he untangled some lower branches in his way, "Magical healing, passing through realms –which is quite resourceful one- and recently you mentioned you can contact Dermott… if I wasn't mistaken I heard Bryn once mentioned it as 'telepathy' or something like that. I wonder, what else."

"Haha! You are exaggerating actually." She sniffed again then went on, "They are just some weak talents not full powers. Crossing realms is the weirdest; Caipra helped me directing and controlling it mostly. But the healing is what I'm interested in, and that is what she is teaching me during my training time. I like it to be my specialty. Though, till now I learnt only a little bit. While for telepathy, it's a very weak talent! As I said before, I can't do it if it wasn't with someone who already has a full power of it and they allow me to do it… They already can send me whatever they want, but to let me inside their minds is another story."

"Speaking of which, did he contact you any time since we departed?" Sinbad returned his focus to his worries again.

"Not once! It's been one and a half an hour since you asked the first time."

"I don't want to be the one with the dark thoughts here, but this neutralism is getting on my nerves. Not one single sign!.." he frowned

"At least, it means they are fine." was her reply, to which he silently agreed. He sighed as he kept going in his way.

"Shouldn't that thing in your hand be of some help?" she asked casually then raised her face again and sniffed around.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to exactly use it in fact!... hey, why are you keeping to doing this, sniffing around?"

"What do you mean? I'm just following my instinct."

Sinbad was sure he caught her smirking, but it was very quick as she turned her face away. He thought there was another secret -that she didn't reveal- beyond her mysterious reply.

But, whatever. If it was her way to '_follow her sharp instinct_' then let her be; it's in their benefit anyway. So, he decided not to press the issue.

"Whatever." He said "I think we're about to finish the west side of the island; it's not that big one. The others should hav…"

"Should have what?" She enhanced his response that didn't come out, so she turned around in slight confusion only to find him frozen in his place, his face carried a mixture of horrified and anxious features. His eyes were petrified at something above her. She followed his stare, and frowned at the sight she reached.

There, on the higher branches of a tall tree, some figure was hanging: big circle made of bones and covered with dried blood with a fork shape inside that extended outward with two big horns.

"That's really, really bad!" she whispered.

**~.~.~**

* * *

**A/n:** Soooooo, do you guys started to link it with Sinbad's nightmare? ;)

Tell me your thoughts :)

So, let's start with the news:

1- I posted the first chapter of the mermaids' story on Fictionpress, for those who are interested in it I'll try to share the link here (in case it failed to appear, check on the link on my profile... I put it there ;) )

s/3247674/1/Never-Trust-A-Mermaid

2- (******) yeah... this part in the chapter is related to '_**Story of Us**_' new fic about Bryn's past... and the good news is.. I just posted the first chapter of it too (which is why I'm being a bit late in updating this chapie, it took from me all day to write it down) *exhausted*

here is the link to it (if it doesn't appear check on AoS list of ff or my profile and you'll find it).

s/11191414/1/Story-of-Us

* * *

Now with the reviews:

** Misha:** thanks so much for your review and your constant encouraging to me :)

** Guest:** thanks so much for your nice and lovely words, I'm flattered :) Oh, really about the long chapters? I thought readers got bored from them! It's such great news to me :) :) I'm also very glad to know I portrayed the characters well :) that's awesome!

As for Sinbad/Maeve reunion, believe me it's in my mind and at the top of the list to do. I'm not forgetting it, but as you can see it'll be a very emotional chapter and that kind of things needs a free time and free mind so it comes out as it deserves to be, otherwise it would be very very bad. I need a true vacation from my work and studies to be able to do it, and hopefully that may be next month, so until then I just hope you will be patient with me! please :)

thanks again for your review :)

_Until next week guys :)_


	5. Ch 5 Uncovering the Foe

_Hey there folks :)_

_That's the new update as promised ;)_

* * *

_**~ Uncovering the Foe ~**_

_**Ch. 5**_

Sinbad's frown deepened with every moment he kept staring at that horrible bloody thing.

What concerned him the most wasn't only the blood… but the familiarity he was feeling about it. There was no doubt that he already saw it at the vision, and that he knew more about it… what it symbolized, what danger it represented.

He tried harder to squeeze his mind to remember anything, with no avail. Though, in all cases it could only be translated into 'EXTREME PERIL'.

And, well, normally he would jump to the conclusion of the '_natives_'; only them who would create such a primitive and threatening thing. However, something didn't feel right with such conclusion!

There were more than just _this_ simplicity. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

The thing was, he couldn't help the fear from infecting his heart without knowing the reason. He wasn't afraid of whatever might be laying beyond such sign. He never would.

So, what was new this time? What was the source of this fear?

"Natives?" he asked in whisper, seeking any suggestion from his partner, Ymir.

"I don't think so. That's not _that_ simple" she whispered back. Her tensed voice, finally, betrayed her usual calmness.

He turned to her about to ask for further explanation when he found her closing her eyes and sniffing again deeply in the sign direction then all around. She was investigating on her own way. Her body then tensed, opening her eyes she stated "Savages!"

"What?"

"They are savages, not just ordinary natives. I started to catch it, their smell… it's bloody. And it's not animal's blood."

Sinbad's eyes widened, "Human's blood! Cannibals!"

She nodded tensely as she returned to sniffing deeply again.

It took only a second from Sinbad to recover from the shock. He frowned again as he whispered, "We have to warn the others. They may know we are not alone on this land, but most probably they have no idea that our enemies are cannibals!"

"I'll try to contact Dermott right away; but the thing is I can feel them approaching… their hideous scent is getting closer and stronger!" She whispered back in furious, "We may be late… the others could possibly met them at any second by now. They are coming from the east…"

"Meaning that the first group who most likely to meet them is that of Doubar! Damn!" he cursed in hushed tone, "We shouldn't have been separa.."

His sentence was cut off all at once with an elevated odious bugle that resonated for a full minute afterwards.

"It's them! No doubt… they are moving!" he voiced his thought as he felt a déjà-vu.

Yes, somehow he knew it's their signal of arrival and attack which means they were starting a hunting trip.

They knew that there were strangers on the land!

"Let's go, we can't wait here. We'll head to the east to help the others. We aren't sure of the cannibals' number, yet." He decided as he started running in the mentioned direction.

Ymir followed him instantly as she replied, "Do you realize that there is no possible way for Dermott to deliver the warning to his two companions? He can only warn Bryn."

"The most exposed group to the danger now is Bryn's, and we should meet Rongar and Tetsu on our way anyway."

"Um… that's odd!" she halted her running suddenly, "I can feel them even closer all of a sudden! That can't be logically possible… unless they have other secret paths that can hide their scent from me!" she looked to the ground.

Sinbad who stopped too, followed her gaze and it clicked, "Tunnels!.. Damn! Can you detect their new location?"

"I think they're closer to the middle of this wood… the second team!"

He restarted his running even faster than the first time, "Then, we must hurry up. Run at your full speed, we have to reach Tetsu's team as soon as possible!" he glanced at her quickly "Can you do it?"

"Don't worry. I can. On other note, I guess you must have known more information about those cannibals from this vision of yours! Try to focus; it may help us a lot."

"Argh! We have no time to waste on remembering right now! I have to reach my crew and to help them as soon as possible. Let's just hope we'll be in time."

"Aye."

"By the way, I don't see any weapon with you!"

"I don't need any." she replied.

He glanced at her again quickly, and then added, "I have no doubt you're good on your own, but just in case, you either join anyone of the crew during the fight or just stay by my side."

She didn't reply at that, instead she gave away a mischievous smirk as she kept running in his heels.

**~.~.~**

Dermott squawked as he flew above Rongar and Tetsu when they were startled by the bulge. Not a second before they heard it, he received a warning from Ymir about the presence of cannibals. But, he hadn't enough time to even react at the new info.

Now, he was sure that horn belonged to those savages. They were attacking. While he had no idea how to inform his two fellows, he decided to contact Bryn firstly. Then, he remembered… Ymir told him the attack was coming from the east where Bryn's team was searching. He panicked as he tried to contact her.

On the ground, Rongar was frozen at that horn. He met Tetsu's gaze and the latter voiced their thoughts, "That can't be a good sign, eh? I would say it's a war signal but… an attack, that is it!"

Rongar nodded, his body still highly tensed as he looked around in great alarm. He turned to the Ronin again and made some signs, to which Tetsu responded frowning "Yeah, I don't know from any direction the threat is coming either."

He looked at the tall trees around them, and followed their heights to the top, then narrowed his eyes. Rongar who was following his gaze, nodded to him in determination as he caught the Ronin's thought.

Tetsu pated the Moor's shoulder firmly as he met his gaze again, "We don't have much of choices, for now, my friend. We can be attacked in any minute. Act first, think later. Let's hide till we know our enemy's nature and strength, then we'll put a defense plan."

With that, they both started climbing one of the tall trees, using the help of its aerial roots. Once they both reached a suitable height, far enough from the target of any danger downward with the bushy thick branches hiding them from the view; they started to feel the heavy pounding on the ground.

"They are almost here. And, I think they are quite a number!" Tetsu whispered to Rongar who clutched one of his daggers in alert.

Tetsu raised his gaze to the sky and called in hushed tone, "Dermott, come down here and keep quite. We don't need them to notice any unusual thing." He turned back to Rongar who touched his shoulder and pointed to Dermott then to the Tetsu's bracelet.

"The enemy is approaching really fast, we can't warn any of the others by ourselves." He turned his gaze to the hawk who perched on a nearby branch in much uneasiness, "We'll depend on you, Dermott. Contact the others. Hopefully, they already heard that horn as well."

The little fellow fidgeted on his pose at this. He wasn't able to tell him that the other two teams already knew, and in fact they knew more; that Sinbad and Ymir were on their way here.

And, what's worse that his contact with Bryn was cut abruptly!

Very dark thoughts were killing Dermott right then. Wasn't it for Tetsu's order –which was very wise, he got to admit- and the fact that both of his fellows needed him the most, he would had rush to her rescue or at least to know what was up with her.

However, if he lost Tetsu and Rongar, it'd be of great difficulty to catch their track in such circumstances.

"I would say they are natives." whispered Tetsu as he listened to the raising pounding sound. Rongar nodded tensely. The Ronin went on, "Then, their greatest advantage over us would be the outnumbering."

Just then, the forefront of the troops came into view.

The two sailors were startled by a very odd sight. There, in front of them, were what seemed to be human figures but covered with fur like enormous savage beasts.

They were running in what appeared to Tetsu as a schemed formation. They weren't simple or primitives natives! Their pounding on the ground that caused it to shake lightly was a proof of their physical strength.

After the front, some of them appeared on horses. Tetsu thought all of those signs limited the odds of any victory over them if they came into a confrontation with them.

Lost in his thoughts, he absentmindedly looked at the troop as it started to part creating a large space in the core of their formation.

Dermott fidgeted again in his place, getting him out of his trance. He turned his attention back to the savages when something caught his gaze as it passed by the tree he was settled in between its branches.

One of the weird creatures, actually the one who run in the core of the formation and everyone took a space around him; he was oddly larger than the others. More importantly, over the fur which covered even his head stood out two large spiral horns.

He was the only one who had them on. Tetsu thought of it. This space the others were giving him might very well represent a respect. With all the differences between him and the others, Tetsu could only come to one conclusion… he was their leader!

However, being in the middle of the formation instead of the front was odd… it only meant that…

He needed to take a closer look at him, and the whole formation!

Tetsu started to shift his pose on the branch so he could get a clearer sight, forced to turn around then. He stretched his hand to another branch to steady himself, however his hand slipped!

Tetsu found himself leaning dangerously. As he saw Rongar trying to get a grip on him, he already lost his balance and… fell… amongst the troop!

**~.~.~**

While running at his full speed so that he started to feel the numbness in his legs, Sinbad caught some glitter at the corner of his eyes.

He glimpsed at his left hand and paused his running all of a sudden. His bracelet was glowing his usual green glitter.

Ymir stopped too, and stared to his bracelet quizzically.

"You remembered something?" She urged him.

"No, something is certainly wrong. Tetsu or Bryn… something bad happened!"

"Why are you so sure it's related to any of them? Why not the vision?.. like trying to guide you or something. I mean if something happened Dermott would have told me by now, right?"

"I don't know how, but I'm sure it's one of them. And, the vibe I felt from it is actually… a very bad feeling." He murmured as he felt his heart squeezed in agony.

He raised his gaze to Ymir and rushed as he restarted his running even faster than before, "My crew is in danger! Hurry up; we're risking their lives with every moment of delay!"

As much as he tried to hide his panic, she caught it in his voice as she followed him quickly.

She prayed they could find the crew without any loss or injury. Just to reach them in time was all they both hope.

However, neither of them was aware that some blood was already shed at the far east side of the forest!

**~.~.~**

* * *

**A/n:** So, I think everyone can link the real adventure's events with the dream by now.

Next chapter is not written yet! I'll try to work on it till next week so hopefully by this time it'll be ready to be posted. If anything goes wrong with me, I'm afraid next update may be a little delayed but -hopefully, again- not for a longer time. So, don't worry if it happens!

I truly hope you still enjoy this story.

Things will get on fire from the next chapter, more action, suspense and angst *winks*.

Obviously, the next one will be focused on the east side of the land :) And I believe the crew members there need your prayers :D

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR EACH REVIEW I GOT FROM MY LOVELY READERS, AND FOR YOUR TIME TOO.** **I wish to hear from you always :)**


	6. Ch 6 The Real Face of Mervellya

_An update!... after more than six months!_

_My deep apologies for such a very long delay. Please enjoy the update._

_Warning!... It's a dark chapter. You're warned._

_Also, it's not revised at all! A lot of mistakes you will surely find. Sorry! _

* * *

_**~The Real Face of Mervellya~**_

_**Ch. 6**_

Since the moment Bryn set her feet on that island belonging to Mervellya realm and till the very moment of the attack, never the thought of her enemy being –not only some mere natives but actual savage cannibals had occurred to her.

That heinous land sure didn't settle her feelings down for once; and its atrocity was hardly related to the natural aspect –for nature had provided it with its fair share- but to the wickedness emitted from every stone or leaf under the possession of such property.

It wasn't the first time that Bryn would face natives; the very first memories of her amnesic mind supported her with one of her worst experiences, save her meeting with the Nomadians for sure.

However, she still recollected their worst features in their very barbaric, tenacious minds, their insistent wild behavior and their abundance in numbers. Despite the shallowness of their thinking, the disorganization was only a hallmark in case of anarchy; for a leader would be their exclusive mastermind, without which their hazard remarkably limited to their great numbers and their natural cruelty. Even the latter sometimes diminished in absence of the substantial leader.

All these recalled thoughts rushed through her mind in merely a couple of seconds before she even determined the primary features of the first of her dashing foe.

The first sighting of the natives was spotted from Doubar's direction, and it was unexpectedly speedy that the trio of the crew only had chance to drew out their swords and merely readied themselves for the unavoidable fight.

With a remarkable swiftness gained over years of expertise, Doubar received the very first strike of the attack with his large sword before he could register the number of his attackers who were coming forward.

From the side of his sight he noticed his two companions didn't waste a minute in joining him. Where Bryn took his left side and dodged the first strike aimed for her before regaining her posture and attacked her opponent, Firouz on the other hand took his right side and tricked his own attacker swiftly, dodging the strike too and started his own battle.

Doubar's physical strength came in handy as he pushed his opponent, and to which the latter staggered backward providing the first mate a moment to raise his gaze to the view in front of him and hastily study the situation.

His mates were standing their grounds well, he thought. Bryn gave her sword a good use and she switched between it and her powerful known kicks while her firm fists supplied her as well. While Firouz was fighting with fierceness that Doubar never witnessed from him before, driven by his sense of the unusual danger they were facing.

However, when Doubar's eyes returned to their enemies he realized with a dreadful sense that the odds weren't on their side! Every one of their attackers was fairly sturdy, large and oddly shaped.

That was the first impression he got without further inspection due to the lack of chance. Other than the first attacker who regained his balance and charged forward two else jumped on him. And that's when he realized the worst of their situation, the unfair match. Their foe was really of large number that might overwhelm them!

He justly could keep with the three of them together, thanks to his physical strength for which he never thought he would be that much grateful. As he blocked two of them and pushed them over the third, he sneered when he sighted a fourth rushing towards him.

That definitely wouldn't work for himself and for his friends.

He was sure the three attackers were to come back for him sooner, thanks to their sturdy bodies. His mind merely had the time to wonder in worry about how his two mates would be able to stand against such an attack under the current circumstances, before he was forced to refocus on his opponent as he quickly searched for an open for a deadly strike.

There was no other solution left. He realized as he successfully shoved his sword as deep as possible in his opponent's abdomen and withdrew it rapidly.

He was forced to kill his enemies! Otherwise, they would be overcome by their attackers' number and strength!

The exact same thought hit the two other Nomandians in no time. Each of them was already having the hardest time of his life. And in tail of such realization, each independently had decided there was no escape from such a treatment. They were at a large scale of disadvantages that put their lives in a serious risk.

For Firouz, he added one more note to the previous two: the attackers who were supposed to be natives after Bryn's sensible suggestion were far from being described as human beings!

The thick and large fur which covered them from head to toe highly supplied them with the wild animalistic impression. But it would take more just that to trick Firouz' intelligence and observance.

From a quick glance, he observed their posture, which was very wild but it still implied the human features. No beasts would be able to stand on their hind legs with enough stability that supported their running and attacking altogether. Not even the bears could withstand it except for few moments. Added to it, the way of their attack that confirmed their human identity as no beasts would handle weapons in their attack, even though it was a weird kind of weapons.

Firouz' mind was in a real chaos as he struggled to make sense of what he was facing, trying to decipher the identity of their foe and a possible weakness in them against such challenging disadvantages they're facing. He tried to find a probable escape from the dreadful situation all the while as he battled with two of the attackers at once.

The idea of using one of his explosive sticks occurred to him; however his opponents were of robust physics that no matter he tried to overcome at least one of them he only succeeded into pushing him a little, for Firouz himself to be crossed with the other. Hardly having the time to cope with them together, he failed to kill any of them or to get his sticks ready.

Meanwhile, Bryn had her own conflicts as she used her extreme strength to deal with her share of attackers. Her petite body though didn't support her weakness against them, provided her with a bit of preference that she remembered to use it wisely in the past… the lightness and the speed of her moves. She pressed her mind to recall all the tricks and the moves she learnt during her past experiences letting her body to move to its own accord in response to her instincts.

She swirled fast to deliver the nearest opponent a powerful kick in his shin and followed it with a deep blow of her sword to the other's chest. She turned to the third in alarm as she breathed heavily and adjusted her fist on her sword, noticing the first one standing up again. She dodged the strike coming from the nearest attacker and used the potential of doing so into stabbing her sword into his stomach.

As she exerted real effort on withdrawing her sword out of his body, she noticed two other natives coming in her direction behind the first one who then regained his posture. Bells rang in her mind; it was too much on her and on her friends, she was sure.

It wasn't the first time they face large number of opponents, but they were never this physically strong, and it was always the full crew together in such cases. With both disadvantages united, their chance of success was minute and the only way was to escape that trap. Creating any distraction for those weird natives and withdrawing rapidly for better strategy and preparation were a must. Not to mention that they have to alert the other two teams.

In the back of her mind, great worry squeezed her composure for that matter… she didn't and still not have the time to alert Dermott. And who even could assure if any of the other two parties didn't met the natives till the moment? Were they all right? Allah only knows.

Bryn was forced to refocus on her situation as she jumped to her right to avoid the violent attack of her first opponent causing him to lose his balance again; and while he was struggling to stay up right she quickly stroke with all her strength his shoulder with her blade and he fell down with a serious injury. She hadn't time to take her breath as the new attackers approached her.

She dodged again one of the blows that aimed for her and hardly avoided both of the attacks and arranged another kick to the one on her right side. She blocked the attack from her left side as a dreadful feeling overwhelmed her heart. There was something off about those natives.

Since she felt their peril before the attack, something nagged her consciousness about such sensation, especially after realizing they were natives. She fought natives before and she never felt that extent of danger emitted by the current ones. And upon seeing them the nagging feeling increased. Something was odd… about their behavior, their stance and moves, their corporal force and maintenance, their appearance and the weird fur they put on, even their weapons pestered her.

She stared to her opponent's weapon she was crossing with her blade and she couldn't help herself from shuddering at the shock of the discovery… their weapons were made of… _bones?!_

She swiftly kneed his stomach, and he only staggered a little backward but she advanced and blew her fist in his face escaping the other's attack herself. Thus, she swirled to slash him in his side with her sword before kicking the first one hard he fell down.

She was panting heavily. She reached her limits, she could fight no more. Exertion and exhaustion got her at last but the battle was still on. She raised her gaze and with horror she sighted a new group –not less than eight- of natives coming their way. She looked at her sole uninjured opponent who was standing up again. She took the chance then to turn quickly to her mates to assess the situation.

Though Firouz obviously had the hardest time of them, he still stood his ground as he was confronting with two natives and to add to his credit there was one seriously injured at his feet. As for Doubar, the battle was much tougher. He was still dueling with three, one fallen native was coming back to join them. To his credit, there were three seriously injured and two killed on the ground.

Exhaust and anxiety were what radiated from the three of them. If the situation remained with that same pace, death would be their fate. There was no way they could fight anymore. They had to escape those heinous creatures and fast. They need a distraction.

As she tilted downward to elude the attack of her still alive opponent, she punched him toughly with her fist, and charged on him with her sword when he wobbled. Getting rid of him, she was startled with the cry coming from her left. Bryn quickly turned her gaze towards the voice and her eyes widened terror as she watched the first mate fell on the ground in front of his impatient attackers and his blood spurted out from his right leg.

Their rock had fallen down! He was their greatest support in this battle. And his attackers were advancing on him. Bryn couldn't believe her eyes! And for the first time since the start of the battle, and even since the beginning of the whole adventure she let the panic to overwhelm her heart.

She watched in trepidation as his blood flew out from a clearly serious gash in his right leg. Hardly registering the rushing of Firouz to the first mate's side after somehow getting rid of his two former opponents, Bryn lost all hope to flee that deadly trap.

In her last attempt to create a distraction to allow herself with her friends an escape –though with Doubar's current injury it would be hardly possible- she sighed deeply and kept her focus solemnly on the natives near her mates and the ones still approaching them.

Firouz reached for Doubar and supported him once he tricked his own opponents. Raising his gaze to the natives, he couldn't find a way out. His sight caught the still coming natives. They were many for only himself and Bryn to handle. There was no chance they would survive that.

He stood up and steadied his hold on the sword in a trial to protect his friend. He called the brunette to stand by his side, there wasn't a case to fight individually then. And when he received no answer, he chanced a quick glance in her direction to make sure she was still alive.

When Firouz saw her standing firmly and her eyes closed, he understood she would be using her powers. He switched his gaze between her and the natives for a couple of times, in which he registered there were more and more of them coming! Damn! They were like a flood, with no end!

He watched as a green shadow surrounded Bryn and kept growing until reaching him and Doubar and surrounding them too; at the same time that three of the four natives who remained from Doubar's fight reached him as well and they tried to strike but in vain! The green shadow of Bryn worked as a shield! Firouz deducted and smiled in triumph. With that they could move away, and escaped without the need of further engagement. All Bryn was to do was to keep it up until they found a resort.

Little did he know that the brunette had lost control over her panic upon seeing her friend's injury. Firouz' smile vanished quickly as he witnessed her creating a large twister. He called her again but with no avail. She had to stop; she was just draining her energy. All they needed was the shield, not to kill the natives.

He turned his gaze towards the natives and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of one of the newcomers stopped by one of the dead bodies and drank of his blood. Firouz froze in his spot as he realized what exactly they were facing.

He almost gagged before he felt the pressure of strong wind and watched as Bryn's released twister killed all the savages among _only_ certain distance from him before it faded away all together with the shield. It never reached the more savages who were still flooding in.

He looked at Bryn, and found her face turning too pale. She soon fell down, her energy betraying her.

"**BRYN!**" A long shout echoed in Bryn's ears to the inside of her mind calling her name.

"_**BRYYYN!**_" the panic dripped from the voice was so painful and all that Bryn wanted was to reply, to calm them down. Darkness was evading her world, weakness overruled her body. She soon lost all control over it, as her mind still struggling.

Doubar, Firouz… she left them behind and failed to help or to support them…

Maeve… she failed to rescue her or to pay back her debt…

Sinbad… the others… she failed to warn them, their lives were in danger because of herself…

Someone had to tell them, to alert them… someone…

"_**BRYYYNNnnn!**_"

Dermott…

"_Dermott… I'm sorry!_" She whispered as blackness swept her whole consciousness.

**~.~.~.~**

* * *

**A/n:** Again, I'm so sorry for the prolonged delay, the lack of revision and the lot of mistakes. This chapter took from me 9 to 10 hours to write.

Next chapter is ready, so it'll posted during the next week isA. :)

Let me hear from you. :)

_**TetiSheri**_


	7. Ch 7 The Wolf

Heyyy lovelies :)

Another update, hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

_**~The Wolf~**_

_**Ch. 7**_

Dermott flew away from the tree and screeched as he saw Tetsu's falling. They were then exposed anyway and the Ronin was in great danger. Already losing contact with Bryn, he then rushed to send the drastic update to Ymir, enhancing Sinbad to hurry up to his friend's rescue.

Rongar cursed mutely the current complication. By then, they had no choice but to fight. However, with their enemy outnumbering them, the odds were the worst ever.

He jumped into action as Tetsu landed on ground with a heavy thud. Praying to Allah that the Ronin wouldn't break any of his bones, he pulled one of his daggers and aimed for the closest savage to Tetsu.

Right in his heart… Score!

He threw another one to the next savage nearer to his fallen fellow. And, by this rate he started to aim all the nearby savages around the Ronin, gaining him enough time to recover and start fighting, using the confusion caused by the latter's chute and his own unexpected attack.

True enough, Tetsu stood up quickly and recovered from the fall without a second thought about any injury or pain caused by his downfall. He drew out his katana and posed for fight. Soon enough, the savages who witnessed his chute came to his attack.

He noticed that only those who were in the earshot of the falling were the ones who turned back to them. Although, the others kept going forward, that didn't dwindle the hazard they were facing.

As Tetsu met the first attacker with his katana and injured him severely, he made a swirl with his whole body and the sword acting as one entity; his eyes were searching for one goal but failed to find him.

Their leader…

Tetsu didn't know if it was a relief or a despair he was feeling at his disappearance. He blocked an attack from his right side with a kick and swung his blade on the back of his attacker.

At that moment, Ronger jumped from his hideout to the battling field after running out of his daggers. Once he met the ground with his feet he pushed himself into a quick tumble to absorb the shock. He lightly jumped to his feet unsheathing his sword and moving to Tetsu's left side.

Leaning forward, he succeeded to avoid an attack coming from his back just in time. He responded with a quick strong kick, sending the attacker far enough. He made a quick remark in his mind that he had no choice but to aim for serious injuries to his opponents if he really wanted to overcome their number factor.

Both fighters kept swinging their swords in quick and swift moves sending more savages to the ground with severe wounds or to their death.

But, whom were they trying to trick? The savages' number who came to attack them wasn't going into any regression; and at this rate their defeat was coming sooner. They couldn't just keep going like that, one single mistake from any of them would write down their end.

Dermott kept flying at a considerate height as he watched the battle beneath him. How much he felt useless at the moment! He wasn't able to help neither them nor Bryn's team which he knew nothing about at the moment. The panic started to hold firmly on his heart as the brunette still not responding to his calls.

Returning his focus on the current fight, he realized that due to the fur the savages were putting on he couldn't even attack them from upward causing some distraction among them and relieving his friends from some stress. He felt Ymir telling him they were close, and asked him to just hold on.

But, could the situation bear more waiting? Their real enemy was the time, again. Couldn't it have some pity on them?

Dermott knew that they were lucky enough that only a part of the passing troop was engaged in the fight and the others already left. Although he didn't know the reason beyond it, but hadn't it gone that way both of his fellows would have been dead by then. And, only that fact that rose his hopes a little bit.

By that moment, Tetsu punched one of his opponents to slow him down then pushed deep his katana into his flash, passing it into another one in his way out. While Rongar depended on his kicks to abate the attack on him before slashing his sword into their guts before they recovered.

Both warriors were careful to protect each other's back at all cost while sparing enough space in between to allow them the free movement. Until, one of the savages who was unusually slim took advantage when Rongar leant forward avoiding a punch thrown in his way, the thin attacker slipped in between the two sailors and kicked Tetsu's legs from behind him taking him by surprise.

The Ronin lost his balance again and fell on his face, thus not only exposing himself but Rongar's back as well. And, to complete the perfection his grip on his katana loosened with the crashing, sending it away from him.

The Moor realized what happened behind him, and got distracted by it. That was it, the forbidden mistake!

He turned around quickly to thrust his sword through the thin attacker's back who was about to stab Tetsu on his back. The slim one fell dead upon the Ronin as two others were reaching for him.

However, Rongar hadn't time to save his friend as his instinct caused him to jerk away of this spot, and just in time, he avoided another savage who tried to jump on his back. He looked to his left to find two dashing to him and three were next behind them.

For a second, his mind froze. There was no way he could survive such attack and save Tetsu at same time, no matter how fast was his fighting response. He hadn't enough time to see how many were on Tetsu's side but for sure they weren't one!

On the other side, the Ronin was having some difficulty on his own. Having a dead body upon his back slowed him down a bit. Adding to that a lost sword, his defeat was approaching. Despite it, he moved agilely from underneath the body and followed it with a fast and vigorous whirl on the ground taking his attackers by surprise and one of them fell down while one staggered back.

By the time he composed himself, Tetsu was already on his feet punching him on the face and then kicked him roughly on the chest so that he spit blood and dropped on ground. Tetsu then found himself facing the two who were recovered from the fall, and behind them there were few others… like seven or eight.

No more came to his sight, regardless whom Rongar was facing those were the end of the attack. Had he been able to withstand them, that horrible nightmare would come to an end!

But, without his katana and with an exposed back, his chances were very limited. Not to mention that he had no idea about Rongar's situation. He wiped the blood dripping from his face with his hand quickly before taking a fighting pose.

With or without sword, he would take them down!

Only then Dermott screeched very loudly again, distracting the savages' attention for a moment. Within that moment, two more fighters joined the battle.

Sinbad appeared by Tetsu's side with one big jump, while a dark skinned and a tall girl just came following the fight, rushing to Rongar's side. She wasted no time from crushing into the far most three attackers.

Rongar sighed in relief and focused on the two he was facing. He hadn't a chance to see who was she nor how was she fighting. But, he could swear he heard a deep growl coming from her direction.

With that Dermott decided his friends could stand a chance. And, having Ymir among this team he could easily contact them. He recognized her from her back via her outfit. Thus, it was the right time he could rush to find Bryn and know what's up with her and her team.

With that he flew to the east praying they would be sound and safe.

When Sinbad came in rescue to his friend, he could easily take down the first two with the slight help of Tetsu. No one could describe the latter's feelings. His body was about crushing at any minute due to his several injuries from the inadequate chute, the fighting and lastly that sharp thing the slim attacker was holding before falling on him; it hit his left shoulder badly.

One of the attackers advanced faster than the others, and Sinbad could swiftly slash his torso. However, the other seven came all at once. Sinbad frowned, he glanced at Tetsu. The Ronin was in no shape to engage or block such an attack with him. And, he couldn't do it himself by his own either.

They were dangerously close and about to strike when Sinbad's instinct kicked his reflex.

He responded without a second thought, switching his sword to his left hand, and then by his right one he gripped Tetsu's left hand where the bracelet was. Raising his left arm in face of the attackers as if it would prevent the attack, his eyes were blinded all of a sudden with an instant green light that shined in front of him and Tetsu.

He blinked and focused again… only to gasp as the realization hit him. It was both his and Tetsu's bracelets that created a green transparent wall, shielding them from the attack they were under!

When his eyes got used to it he could make out the seven figures of their attackers flying back on the air and fell down on an almost safe distance from them. He absentmindedly lost his grip from his out-of-speech friend's hand, breaking then the wall which vanished instantly.

As he regained his composure, his enemies were closer again, and again they attacked all at once. This time he hadn't time to quickly react and Tetsu was still kneeling on the ground.

He grabbed his hand again but nothing yielded. Thus, he switched his sword again and stood in front of his weakened fellow protecting him as much as he could.

Unfair battle was it, but when was life fair?

He was going to lose most probably, but wouldn't give up without a fight. His body tensed greatly as the savages were about to reach him.

That was when he heard it, clearly. There was no doubt about it. A deep loud and raucous growl… a growl that only came from a large monster!

Great! That was what he needed exactly to fulfill the picture!

It came from left but he hadn't time to turn and sight it properly. All he could catch a glance of was an enormous reddish brown blur that flew past him from his left side and landed on his attackers.

He blinked again and froze in his place. He wasn't dreaming, was he?

The next moments carried a more clear view of the current battle that neither he nor his two male fellows were members in. An enormous reddish wolf was fighting the seven left savages who changed their attention to the great danger facing them rather than their bellies' needs.

It was obviously unfair to call it a fight because of the lack of the balance between both sides' strengths.

The wolf was killing them right away so easily. Their blood was splashing everywhere; their limbs were teared up and being scattered around. The savages couldn't stand any chance in front of that… _monster_. It was only a matter of minutes and the seven of them were already dead.

The wolf then paused to rest, and huffed its breaths deeply to calm itself. It turned to the captain's direction slowly as it panted from the previous effort.

Its gaze met Sinbad's who came out of his trance. He slowly backed down without losing eye contact. Tetsu was standing now, still without his sword. Sinbad felt another presence at his left, in which he could recognize the Moor.

The young captain couldn't know if that huge wolf wasn't going to attack them, or where it came from. But what it did after that surprised him. The wolf started to sit down on the ground relaxing its muscles as it purred gently. It put its head on its crossed forelimbs.

"Okay… good doggie." whispered Sinbad "I think that gesture means it won't attack us, right?"

"I guess it too." replied an exhausted Tetsu, while Rongar seemed stunned but his body obviously relaxed as well.

"Well, what do you suggest now Tetsu?" Sinbad slowly lowered his sword. He was still suspicious.

"I think we should approach it kindly -if it allowed us- to show our sincerity or simply retreat slowly to not provoke it."

"I would go for the second choi…" Sinbad was interrupted by a slight blurring in the air around the relaxed wolf.

He and Tetsu backed down quickly but then froze again when the blur vanished revealing a dark skinned girl. The same one who came to Rongar's help few moments ago and succeeded to eliminate the threat of the three attackers as the Moor manages the other two on his own.

Sinbad's surprise didn't last for a second. He quickly asked "Who are you?"

Rongar stared at Sinbad oddly; as he thought his captain knew her as they arrived together after all!

The tall girl chuckled and replied "Don't tell me now, captain, that you still didn't figure it out."

That voice!... Sinbad widened his eyes as he recognized it!

**~.~.~.~**

* * *

**A/n:** This update came quickly, right? I hope the next one will be ready for posting during this week.

Next chapter, we will know what exactly happened to Bryn, Doubar and Firouz in the far east side of the island. :)

** nonni88: **Thanks again for your lovely review and your lovely words. I'm glad that you didn't find the previous chapter that much dark after a while! I was worried that this darkness would be very disliked. It's such a relief. And to know that the story line excites you is like a Christmas gift to me. Your feedback is very much appreciated.

_**TetiSheri**_


End file.
